Soul Life
by Hellhound2
Summary: Soul and Maka have been dating each other since the kishin died and new questions will be answered, and new foes shall rise and sacrifices will have to be made. I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER, I am just a fan seeing how this will go. WARNING: Contains scenes that might not be suitable for some audiences.


**I do not own Soul Eater, I am just a fan and do not mean to offend anyone; and I know this won't be 100% accurate.**

** Chapter 1: The Question**

It has been 2 years since the defeat of the kishin, Asura, and everyone has been enjoying the quiet without a ton of chaos in Death City. A lot has changed in the past 2 years: Soul finally became a Death Scythe; Kid took over for his dad, after he retired; Black Star opened a fighting school; Maka opened up a bookstore; Tsubaki married Black Star and not wanting a kid right now; Liz and Patti work for Kid; Blair got a new loft space at Maka's store and stays there Crona became a teacher at the acadamy; Professor Stein and Miss Marie are still partners.

Soul and Maka have been dating for a these 2 years, and Soul wants to ask Maka to marry him. Soul has been talking to Maka's dad, Spirit, and he is borderlined on it: he remembers how Soul protected Maka from Crona's blade, but he doesn't want Maka to marry Soul because he thinks Soul will break her heart.

Soul decided to go see Spirit one more time: if he said no, Soul would wait; If he said yes, Soul would ask Maka to marry him. After Soul finished Spirit went to a bookshelf got a small wooden box opened it and took out a gold ring with a ruby in it, like Soul's eyes. Soul stood there and was amazed and asked, "Does this mean I can ask her?" Spirit asked, "Will you protect her with your life, and keep her safe with any children you may have from danger without any thought of yourself, Soul Eater?" Soul responded, "Yes."

Spirit handed him the ring and said, "This was my wife's ring, Maka's mother trusted me to give it to the right man for our daughter before she left, make sure you let me know what she says." Soul nodded and left with the ring and waited for Maka to come home.

Maka was with Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti hanging out like normal female friends do. Tsubaki was talking about how her and Black Star might have a child, and the girls were saying "Aww that's so cute," Then Liz asked Maka, "When are you and Soul gonna get hitched?" Maka just sat there with a strange look on her face and said, "You're one to talk, you don't even have a boyfriend," then Liz responded with a creepy grin," That's what me and Patti have Kid for." Patti then said,"Yeah kid is always giving us our 'special time' as Liz says," Maka just sat there and said, "Don't give me any details!"

Tsubaki then said, "Liz does have a point Maka, you and Soul have been together since the kishin was beaten, you two would probably have cute children if you were married." Maka and the girls left later, and Maka was at here store thinking, "Maybe Tsubaki is right, maybe Soul and me should get married." Closing time came right around the corner and Maka left and said goodbye to Blair and headed for home to meet Soul, it was his night to cook and Maka asked him to play the piano that night.

Maka made it home and it was a clear night where every star could be seen. She got inside and Soul asked, "Welcome home, how was work today?" "It was great, I sold about seven books," Maka then asked, "How many evil souls you eat today?" Soul responded, "Too many for me to count."

After they ate, Soul got up and went to the piano and started playing it and Maka went over to Soul and sat with him. As Maka sat there Soul had all these different voices shouting at him telling him to ask her to marry him and do it she wants to be with you. Soul stopped playing and Maka said, "What's wrong, you ok?" Soul responded, "Maka there is something I have wanted to ask you for a while, I just don't know how to do it." Maka said, "Just tell me, I'm sure that it's something important," Soul then responded, "Alright, Maka do you see you and me as a husband and wife?" Maka asked, "Why are you asking me this?" Soul said, "I'm asking you, Maka Albarn if you would marry me?" he got on the floor on one knee and pulled out the ring Spirit gave him.

Maka was speechless, she had some tears coming up and said, "Of course I will Soul, I love you and I want to have a family with you." He got up and she kissed him on the lips and he kissed her right back. She pulled away and Soul put the ring on her finger and she said, "I love you Soul, I want to live my life with you forever," Soul then said, "You said you wanted a family right, so let's get to it," he said with his shark teeth grin.

"Not yet red eyes," she said, "You'll have to wait until our honeymoon to get under my skirt," she said with her cute smile.


End file.
